Unseen and Unjudged
by Sangre Azul
Summary: A oneshot looking at Tala and Kai's relationship and how it could be influenced by Tala's allegiance to the DemolitionBlitzkrieg boys and Kai's to the Bladebreakers. A sweet story but a little bit sad.


_'Two households both alike in dignity...'-_William Shakespeare, prologue to Romeo and Juliet

XXX

Silence had descended upon the small town along with a dull orange light indicating sunset. The still summer's evening had the fragrance of jasmine lingering in the thick, cloying air. The glowing sun sunk into the large form of town library and the warmth vanished from the air, a cool breeze blowing past. And the street was now empty albeit for a boy shivering from the cold as he waited for his lover.

The boy was not a normal presence in this town as clearly shown by the distinct look of disgust he had earlier been thrown by residing members of the community. These looks did not perturb him however; his past had thrown him far greater adversaries than busy body citizens. Who was he to care if a few old women and conservative men believed that his appearance meant that he was 'another one of those dark, teenage delinquents'?

Although one did have to admit that his appearance was rather startling. Rebellious flame red hair starkly contrasted the faded red brick of the wall he reclined against. Pale skin took on an almost sickly hue when compared to the black of the clothes he wore. Whilst his eyelids were shut, if he were to open them, they would reveal shockingly clear cerulean irises framed by dark eyelashes long enough to be deemed feminine. And the cigarette positioned precariously between two slender fingers did nothing to quell his 'dark' image.

Without opening his eyes, he placed the cigarette to his lips and exhaled a long stream of grey smoke. It calmed him, the exhalation of nerves along with carbon dioxide. It had been along time.

Someone was walking towards him; he knew from the recognizable long strides and the clacking of boot heels against the paved walkways. "About time you got here," the boy commented once the clacking had ceased. "You're late."

"And you're smoking," a deep voice retorted. "You said you'd stopped."

The first boy opened his eyes and was greeted with the pleasing view of his blue haired lover. A familiar thrill shot up his veins, making the delicate hairs on his arms rise even with the heat now surging within him.

"Now what are you going to do about it?" he questioned with a smirk, but crushed the cigarette underfoot anyway. No point in ruining the night with debates over smoking.

"So how many people tried to kick you out of town this time Tala?" the second boy asked, leaning against the wall as well in his customary stoic position. His arms fell limply by his side but his large, more masculine fingers entwined themselves around Tala's.

"Oh you know, about ten or so," Tala replied with a wry grin. "Seriously, you'd think I was a somewhat magical woman in 1600's America." He rolled his eyes. "Does the phrase twenty first century mean anything around here Kai? Surely it must, how else would you manage to survive here? And Tyson; he isn't exactly normal."

"But he doesn't look like you Tala," Kai pointed out. "And he's like a local hero. You're not as popular. As for me, I don't go out much."

Tala snorted, quite happy he was nothing like Tyson and they fell into a comfortable silence, draining in each others company. After a few minutes, Tala spoke up, "what time do you have to be back to Tyson's tonight?"

Kai scowled. "Probably eleven at the latest before they come looking for me," he said. "Because it's not like I can't take care of myself better than any of them can. You're lucky that Bryan and that don't mother you."

"They still would kill me if they found me with you," Tala remarked truthfully. "As Tyson's band of merry men would do to you if they caught you with me-if they could," he added hastily, seeing his boyfriends sceptically raised eyebrow.

"People need to get over their prejudices," Kai muttered, his frown the most emotion he would allow himself to show. He didn't want to worry Tala. The reason he had been late was due to another fight with his 'friends' over the redhead. He had left the house under the pretence that he needed a walk to clear his head.

XXX

_"Quit defending Tala!" Tyson yelled angrily as Kai anxiously checked his watch. He needed to leave to meet Tala now if he wanted to be on time. "That boy is evil I tell you, eeeeeeevil."_

_Kai attempted to ignore him and amused himself with the thoughts of Tyson exploding if he was to ever learn the news of Kai and Tala dating. He got furious enough at the fact that the two were still friends. _

Now how to get away from these guys?_ Kai pondered, flicking his gaze downwards again to see the time._

_"Tyson does have a point," the normally reasonable Kenny said. "Tala could be friends with you to spy on us. And it's not exactly like he's a model citizen. He's pretty nasty."_

_"Kenny's right," Hillary voiced her opinion._

Oh this is just ridiculous,_ Kai rolled his eyes. "Back off all of you," he snapped, hoping that his raised voice would be enough to deter them from the topic of Tala. _

_"Why? We're only looking out for you," Rei protested. _

_"And I can look after myself," Kai growled. "I'm going for a walk. Don't dare follow me, I want to think and it's pretty obvious that no thinking is done around here. At least none that isn't completely biased." _

XXX

Tala too had similar problems with his friends over Kai. Whilst they had all once gotten along, now they branded Kai as a traitor and would do exactly the same to Tala if they were to find out about the pair's frequent meetings. At least Kai could call Tala his friend without _too_ many repercussions, Tala couldn't even do that.

The boy sighed, scuffing his sneakers into the concrete ground, head bent down low. Crimson bangs flopped over his face casting a shadow over his eyes although that could have been caused by his emotions.

Noticing his boyfriend's suddenly dejected stance, Kai gave Tala's hand a quick squeeze of comfort. He didn't say a word, not because he thought it would compromise his masculinity but because he couldn't think of anything that could comfort Tala. He would perfectly willingly dress up in frilly, lacy clothing and makeup if he thought it would improve Tala's mood.

"You're wrong Kai," Tala stated out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"Bryan and that do mother me, Spencer keeps going on about how depressing I look, he reckons I miss your friendship. Keeps telling me I shouldn't care."

"And do you? Miss my friendship that is?" Kai asked curiously, wanting to hear reassuring words of love. Most of their time spent together was not wasted on talk of feelings, both already being in tune enough with the other's emotions for it to be unnecessary.

"No," Tala said and Kai recoiled from Tala, dropping his hand in hurt. "I just miss _you_."

"Oh."

The two boys did not kiss passionately nor romantically as they would of in a scripted situation. Instead Tala rested his head on Kai's shoulder, red hair combining with blue as both red and blue eyes gazed up at the sparkling, ink blue sky. The street lights did not illuminate their figures and they preferred it that way, two shadowy bodies merged in the darkness, the only place they could be together, unseen and un-judged.


End file.
